Silver Flame
by TaigaaGina
Summary: Shouri hated Conrad. Really hated him. Shouri/Conrad and some Yuuram. Now with the spelling errors checked!


**Author's Notes:** My first KKM-fic that was supposed to me M-rated PWP but turned out like this. There was, like, two stories about this pairing so I decided to do something about that.

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction! Kyo Kara Maoh! belongs to Takabayashi Tomo and Matsumoto Temari.

**Author's Notes 2: **I re-read this and noticed that there were some spelling errors. Those are now fixed.

-x-x-x-

He hated that man.

He really hated him.

That similing freak was always hanging around his dear brother.

He had been against it from the start. Seriously, how could their parents send Yuuri to such a dangerous world? Couldn't they see how cute he was? Who knew what kind of perverts would attach themselves on him.

_It's too late,_ Shouri thought, _The perverts are already here._

Yuuri had brought three of them with him. The big one with the ponytail seemed most harmless but after Shouri had secretly witnessed his reaction to their mother's collection of plush toys he had moved the guy from his keep-an-eye-on-list to his lock-in-the-closet-and-throw-away-the-key-list.

Then there was the blond kid who claimed to be Yuuri's fiancée. Shouri's skin crawled and he gritted his teeth everytime the brat got too close to his brother. How did it happen? How did his darling little brother end up being engaged to a _guy_? Not that Shouri would have been any less angry had the brat been a girl, _no one_ was good enough for his brother!

And the last one, the most dangerous of them all, that man called Conrad (Shouri spat at that name). At least around the ponytail and the brat Yuuri was somewhat reserved but whenever he was with Conrad it was like all his defenses grumbled and he was open and smiling (something that Yuuri didn't do even _with his own brother!_).

When asked, Conrad would say that his only concern was protecting Yuuri but Shouri just didn't trust that. It was always the most harmless looking that were the most wicked. Who knew what kind of thoughts the man hid behind that dazzling smile of his.

No! That man, Conrad, needed to be dealt with before it was too late. Finally making up his mind Shouri stepped into his house that had been so cruelly invaded by people he would much rather see six feet under pushing daisies. It was quiet, unusually so. Shouri's eyes twitched when he saw that man peeking from the kitchen.

"Welcome home," Conrad greeted, his eyes sparkling with silver.

"This isn't your house," Shouri snapped, "Where is everyone?"

"His highness is at the baseball practice and Wolfram tagged along," Conrad returned to the kitchen and now that he thought about it, Shouri could smell the delicious odour of Miso soup, "Your honorable mother went shopping and half-dragged Gwendal with her and Shouma-san is still at work."

"And what are you doing here?" Shouri heard his stomach grumble and he cursed silently.

"I'm making dinner," Conrad tasted the soup and nodded his head in approval and Shouri noticed (in horror) that the man was wearing his mother's apron.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Conrad looked at the horrified college student, "An apron," he answered with a look that said did-you-hit-your-head-and-lost-your-eyesight-along-with-half-of-your-brain-function?

"I know what it is! What I want to know is why are you wearing it?"

"It was the only one I could find," Conrad turned off the stove and stirred the soup slowly, "And if I remember correctly, _someone_ didn't want me to dirty their clothes," he took out a plate and ladled some soup in it, "Would you want some?"

Shouri was about to decline when his stomach grumbled again, louder. He could feel his face heat up when he looked at the smiling Conrad and angrily snatched the food from him. Shouri sat down by the table and quickly started eating, not caring if his tongue was burned nor looking at the direction of Conrad. The said man moved the pot from the still hot stove and sat down opposite of Shouri. He leaned his chin on his hands and looked at the eating student smiling, silver flashing in his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Shouri snapped between bites.

"Is it good?"

"I've had better."

"Is that so?" the smile widened, "I understand I could never measure up to your honorable mother."

"Then stop wearing her clothes," Shouri muttered.

"Is it bothering you that much?" Conrad looked down at the white and frilly apron, "It's not like it's pink or anything."

"Just take it off."

"Yes, yes," Conrad took off the apron and folded it neatly on the table, "Better?"

"No", because now Shouri could see the clothes under the apron. His clothes, like his favourite blue T-shirt. His eye twitched in annoyance.

"Would you want me to take them off as well?"

"Ye- what? NO!" Shouri stood up hastily and grabbed Conrad's hands that were already lifting the hem of his shirt, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, they're obviously bothering you."

"And what were you going to wear instead, you idiot? Stop screwing around!"

"Yes, yes," Conrad sighed and relaxed his arms.

Shouri breathed in relief. He looked at the other man, meeting his steady gaze. Conrad was watching him keenly, smiling that smile that reached his eyes and made the silver specks in them twinkle dazzlingly. Just then Shouri realized he was still holding the other man's wrists. He let go with a little yelp and returned to his seat, face beet red. Conrad only continued his smiling and gently stroked his wrists, which Shouri found odd. Had he actually hurt the half-Mazoku?

"What do you want with my brother?" Shouri tried to change the subject to something less embarrassing.

"He's our precious Maou," silver twinkled more, "We need him to rule the country with the gentleness and wisdom that he has."

"That's what the Shin Makoku wants," Shouri looked at the other man sternly, "But what do _you_ want with him?"

"What do you mean?" a smile and more silver light.

"Why are you so obsessed with my little brother?"

Conrad closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, the silver had taken over, making his eyes shine more brightly than ever, "I just want him to be safe and happy."

"Why is that?" he couldn't turn his eyes away.

"Because he is very precious to me," Conrad began, "And even more precious to someone I care about deeply."

Shouri leaned forward unconsciously, "Are you talking about that little brat?"

Silver sparkled with mirth and Shouri jerked backwards, "Little brat," Conrad chuckled, "Yes, that definitely suites him," he looked at the double-black teen, smiling, "No matter how many years, a little brother is still a little brother, isn't that right?"

Shouri could only nod dumbly. His mind was swirling with silver colours and twinkling stars. Through a haze he registered that Conrad was still talking.

"You're afraid that I would do something to your Yuuri."

Shouri's mind snapped clear. He looked at the other man, the old annoyance and anger surfacing again, "Would you?"

"No," silver sparkled again but this time Shouri was prepared, "Believe it or not, I only have purely platonic feelings towards Yuuri. It was so with her and it is so with him."

Shouri was about to ask about _her_ but decided against it. It wasn't like him to enquire about other people's pasts, but did this mean that Yuuri had been a girl in his previous life? That would certainly explain a lot.

"How can I be sure?"

"How can I prove it?"

Shouri stood up slowly and walked around the table towards the other man. Conrad looked at him steadily, small smile on his lips altough the sparkling in his eyes had lessened to rhytmic flowing. Shouri lightly touched the small scar on Conrad's right eyebrow and the man leaned to the touch.

"Is this how you want me to prove it?" the silver was flowing, filling Shouri's mind with it's heat.

"I want to be sure where your loyalties lie," Shouri could feel his own pupils slitting, the water element pulsing through him in synch with the silver heat, "I want to be sure you won't betray me. That I can leave my brother in your care."

Conrad closed his eyes and lifted his face upwards, "Whatever you want, your majesty."

Shouri smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to the waiting ones and feeling the silver fire engulfing him.

-x-x-x-

"CONRAD! GWENDAL!" Yuuri burst through the door, panting and face flushed, "You got to help me!"

"What's the matter, your highness?" Conrad asked.

"Keep that guy away from me! He's been acting really weird the whole day- AAGH!"

Yuuri was tackled to the floor and he could feel a weight settle on him, stradling his back and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Yuuri," Wolfram moaned.

"GAAAAAH!"

"Oh, Yuu-chan! Use your in-door voice," Miko scolded her son.

"MOM! Help me! This is sexual harrassment!"

"Come on, you wimp," Wolfram panted and slipped his hand under Yuuri's shirt, "Just a little bit. Be a man for once!"

"NONONO! Something's totally wrong here! Why aren't you guys helping me?"

Gwendal finally decided that helping his Maou would be less awkward for him than witnessing his baby brother having pre-marital sex and lifted the blond from top of the young boy. Yuuri sighed in relief while Wolfram was kicking and screaming at his brother.

"Thanks, Gwendal! You're my new best fried. Screw Murata! He just sat there laughing the whole time!" Yuuri gritted his teeth while remembering the events during the baseball practice. It would take some time before he would be able look all the guys in the eyes again.

"Settle down, Wolfram," Conrad patted the blond head and almost had his fingers bitten off, "I guess we have to lock him somewhere for the night."

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"It's just the blood from our mother's side," Gwendal explained, "During a certain time of the year, those associated with Fire get their minds taken over by their Mazoku instincts and start desperately searching for mating partners."

"Mating partners? You mean he's in _heat_?" Yuuri yelped. He could hear his parents snickering on the background.

"Something like that," Gwendal grunted. He didn't really like talking about this less-than-innocent side of his baby brother, "I had completely forgotten how annoying it is. It's a good thing he chose you and followed you home."

"But how come you two aren't affected?" Yuuri wondered.

"I get my Maryoku from my father's side and since I'm more associated with Earth I have more control over my instincts," Gwendal hissed when Wolfram kicked his knee a little too hard, "But I'm surprised _you're_ not spasming around like he does. Your Mazoku side comes from mother, after all," everyone turned to stare at Conrad.

"Hmm, I'm fine," he smiled.

"But if it's true you're half Fire-Maryoku user it should have some effect on you, too," Shouma commented over his newspaper.

"Yes, but at the moment I'm perfectly fine. Come, Gwendal. Let's tie our dear brother up so that his highness can have a good night's sleep," Conrad helped Gwendal drag their still kicking brother to other room, much to the delight of their Maou.

"No way in hell should you be this reasonal," Gwendal commented while tying up Wolfram's arms, "I remember the last time this happened you were running around emitting pheromones and scaring the young recruits."

"Let's just say I found some water to douse the flames," Conrad smiled and tightened the knot on Wolfram's legs.

"Could it have something to do with fact that his highness's brother is sitting on the couch and staring at the wall?"

Conrad's smile turned more predatory, "That boy is one hundred years too early to beat _me_ in the game of seduction."

Gwendal sighed and stuffed a tissue in Wolfram's mouth, "You can be so cruel sometimes."

"What do you mean? I always let them top," Conrad smiled and silver sparkled faintly.

"I _really_ don't want to know."

-x-x-x-

Shouri stared at the wall, only faintly aware of the ruckus around him. His plan had failed, miserably so. He was supposed to make that man submit to him, to make him realize his superiority and that only _he_ was great enough to be called Yuuri's protector.

The problem was that he _had_ made Conrad submit.

And that's that.

Conrad had been a little too happy to comply with his request. It left Shouri feeling like he had been led by the nose this whole time just so that man could get what he wanted. He could still see Conrad's satisfied smile when he had kissed him, held him and- well, done things he didn't really want to be remembering.

And when it all was done and over Conrad had looked like a cat that had just eaten the neighbour's canary, lipped up the baby's milk and was planning on sharpening its claws on the living room couch.

Shouri felt like such a brat.

He hated that man.

He really hated him.


End file.
